Mittens' 7 Things
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Mittens explains his feelings for Bolt and wonders what she thinks of him. Hope you like it!


I decided to make another Bolt/Mittens fic, since "I Kissed a Dog" is awesome. I listened to Miley Cyrus' song, "7 Things" and thought that it should be an awesome thing for my second "Bolt" fic. This is dedicated to Sangre Del Lobo, Skyyler, Dr. ET, Cody the Maverick and Telracs 1994. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Mittens' 7 Things

by: Terrell James

One evening in the backyard, Mittens was looking at the sunset, looking a little depressed and somewhat, lovesick inside. As she was looking at the sun going down, she has one love interest on her mind: Bolt. Throughout most of her time with him, she never had a feeling with dogs before until he came into her life, even though he pushes her buttons a little, but she knows there's something about Bolt like never before... a crush.

Mittens held her head down, sighing and thinking to herself, "What's wrong with me? I've never felt anything like this before, falling for a dog who constantly pushes me over the egde, but he's more than that. He's like... my boyfriend."

Then, she head someone opening a fence door and in comes Bolt and Penny, who just came home from walking across the street. She turns to Bolt and rubs his head, then walks inside to feed him. By the time she enters the door, Mittens comes to Bolt and said, "So, you were walking with her?"

"Of course, isn't that what dogs do?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course, that's what dogs do. Humans walk with their dogs every single day in order to spend time with them." Mittens answered.

"I liked walking with her. I enjoy being around Penny all the time."

Mittens was smiling on the outside, but she was completely lovesick on the inside, because she had a feeling that she was seriously in love with her, even though she didn't want to admit it to her because it'll turn out awkward and would probably turn into a situation where she's afraid that he likes Penny better than her. Bolt stared at her, not knowing that he has a crush on Mittens, and that if he told her about it, it might turn out completely difficult in their relationship.

"So..." Mittens said.

"Well..." Bolt started to say something, but completely froze afterwards, because the conversation is totally awkward and Mittens stared at him looking like he was about answer him.

"Well, what?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know. Do you ever get this feeling that..."

"...the one you're friends with..."

"...is more than just a friend?"

"Yeah, that."

"You don't think that... you and me.. would be--"

"Together?"

Bolt nodded his head and Mittens got a reaction that she was not expecting from. She lowered her eyebrows and said, "If I like you like you, then maybe I have the courage to admit that I really like you even though we're not the types of animals, then maybe we'd be better off staying friends."

"So, what are you saying, that we should just admit to ourselves and be honest with each other?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Mittens, we've been together ever since we went from New York to Los Angeles to find Penny and living here with you, Rhino and Penny, just brought us together." Bolt said.

"If you have something you want to tell me, now's the perfect time and you can be totally honest. Whatever it is, I'll totally understand." said Mittens.

"Are you sure?" Bolt asked nervously.

"If it's something out of your furry chest you want to let out, go for it."

Bolt took a deep breath and exhaled calmly, looked at Mittens in her deep, emerald eyes and said, "Mittens... I love you."

She was in a state of shock and dropped her jaw, like she couldn't believe what he was saying and her expression completely froze. Bolt realized that she was totally shocked about what he said and she blinked her eyes two times,as if she was about to respond to that.

She stared at him and finally reveals her feelings for Bolt that she kept inside for too long. She looked at him and decides that she's through hiding her feelings and exclaimed, "All right, you want me to be honest? I lvoe you, all right? I love you, I love you, I freakin' love you!! Happy?!"

Bolt became very stunned by her honesty and asked, "Are you serious?"

"I've had feelings for you from the day we rescued Penny and the day I met you... in an unexpected way, but underneath it all, I've really grown to love you even though I somehow detest you, both on the outside and inside, but deep inside of me, I really love you."

Bolt whispered, "I didn't know you had feelings for me, too."

"I was afraid of losing you, and that you would love Penny more."

"You could never lose me and Penny loves me, you and Rhino. Nothing's gonna change, ever."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She nodded her head and they came closer to each other and gave them a kiss that was completely passionate. Then, as soon as they stop, Rhino saw everything and looked shocked and completely disgusted. He said, "Oh, I think I'm gonna puke."

Bolt and Mittens turned around and saw Rhino, standing in front of them and Mittens responded that remark, saying, "We're boyfriend and girlfriend, so what? Just don't puke on the grass."

Rhino laughed sarcastically and said, "Well, hey, I would care less about you stuffing you faces with your lips and all that. But, I'm happy for you guys, I think."

"Whatever, Rhino."

"Just don't start a cat-and-dog fight while you're at it."

"Want to head inside?" asked Bolt.

"I'll be in a minute. Just give me some space for a while."

Bolt nodded his head as he and Rhino headed inside, leaving Mittens climbing up the roof, looking at the sky, thinking about Bolt. She started singing a song that considers the 7 things she hates and likes about Bolt being around Penny and her feelings for him.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old crazy styles  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..._

Mittens got down on the roof and joins Bolt and Rhino for dinner. He was on one side of Penny and she came in behind him and smiled at each other, and she has a feeling that the're meant to be together forever. She looked at Bolt and he stared at her, both smiling to each other and enjoyed themselves for dinner.

* * *

I know what you're thinking, it's a little crummy, but hopefully, it'll be the coolest story ever read. Enjoy it!! :)

--R.A.C. '01


End file.
